


A Second Try

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An extended version of Chapter 25 of Fate of the Generations.  It would help if you read that story first.  Ron continues to try and convince a pregnant Hermione to marry him and to show her that his feelings for her haven't changed, despite the rough time they've had as of late.





	A Second Try

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Read "Fate of the Generations" first if you truly wish to understand the background leading up to this story.  However, if you just want a little fun in the sack for Ron and Hermione, then enjoy!  


* * *

A few minutes later, they were enjoying their dessert in front of a roaring fire that Ron had started.  Hermione took Ron’s empty plate and set it on the table, kicked off her red heels, curling her toes into the carpet for a moment before climbing up onto the sofa next to Ron.

 

Ron raised his arm so that she could snuggle in to his side.  “So, are you going to tell me why you just made this wonderful dinner for me and why you are wearing that drop-dead gorgeous dress that you had better not wear for anyone else or I’ll have to gouge their eyes out.”

 

She giggled at his statement and then reached over to take his other hand and pulled it toward her stomach.  She pressed her hand over the top of his.  “I felt our baby move today.”

 

“You did?”  She felt him press his hand a tiny bit closer to her.  “That’s so cool.”

 

Keeping his hand on her stomach, he shifted toward her and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.  “So, what does it feel like?”  He moved his kisses to her jaw and trailed up toward her ear.

 

“It’s like little butterflies in my stomach.  Sort of like the ones you’re giving me at the moment.”  He pulled back, looking at her glowing expression and got a sudden urge.  She didn’t seem happy when he untangled himself and crossed to a table near the fireplace.  However, after he turned on the CD player, one of the few muggle devices that Hermione had taught him how to use, she got the idea.  As he walked back toward her, he held out his hand, the soft music starting up as he did.  “Dance with me?”

 

Her smile widened as she took his hand and joined him in the center of the room.  He enclosed her small hand in his and pulled it toward his chest; his other hand reached round to her back and pulled her in close.  They swayed like that for some time with Ron rubbing little circles onto her back and kissing her head once or twice as she rested against him.

 

After several songs, Hermione was feeling extremely relaxed and very safe.  Something urged her to speak and she looked up at him.  “I love you, Ron.”

 

He fixed his gaze on her, reading the sincerity in her eyes and swallowed hard as he considered what he wanted to ask her.  Again.  “Then marry me, Hermione.”

 

This time, instead of getting upset and storming off, Hermione just smiled at him before pursing her lips and looking away for a second before looking back at him.

 

“I’ll think about it.  I really will.”

 

“Good.”  He tipped her chin back up and pressed his lips to her, trying to persuade her of the love and commitment behind his request.  His heart felt warm with the fact that she hadn’t flatly refused and was actually considering his proposal.  He wasn’t about to give up on her.  He would keep working to convince her until his dying breath.  She was always meant to be his wife, this baby just provided the impetus for him to ask sooner, but Ron was sure that he would have married her later, even without the baby.  A vision of he and Hermione, together with a loving family, had appeared more than once in his dreams.

 

She snuggled back against his chest and they kept swaying to the music for a few more minutes.  Everything felt so right that neither one of them recalled when the music had actually ended.  Even the silence in the room seemed to be filled with a pulse that kept them rocking.  Ron kissed the top of her head and took in the wonderful scent of vanilla and strawberries that was emanating off of her soft curls.  In fact, he rubbed his cheek against her hair, just enjoying the aroma and silkiness on his skin.

 

Maybe it was the tease of that sensation on his cheek, maybe the way he was holding her or the warmth between them, but Ron felt his head start to sink closer.  His lips began searching out hers, his hands leaving the safety of her back and parting company, one moving onto the nape of her neck, the other to her hip.

 

The breath on her ear as he moved closer shot a tingle up her spine, into her scalp and she was sure that her skin was dotted in goosebumps.  Only seconds later, he found his goal, but stopped and hovered, barely a wisp of air separating them, their noses and cheeks already dancing from the contact.  Her breath increased when he delayed their meeting, only heightening her desire for him.  A subtle brush against her lashes indicated he had closed his eyes.  It was as if a fluttering humming bird had paused in mid flight and her heart was only beating half as fast when he hummed ‘I love you’ as his lips vibrated against her own.  

 

She wanted to reply, but doing so would mean pulling away from his succulent lips.  The thought crossed her mind, if only for a brief moment, that Ron’s kisses were like a medical mystery.  They paused her heart, melted all her bones to liquid fire, turned off all reasoning in her brain and left her a quivering mass of want.  Her body weakened against him, but his strong arms held her close as he alternated between her lips, her cheek and her neck.  It was a constant rotation of ecstasy, giving her just a moment in between to renew her lungs with oxygen before his lips completed their rounds again.

 

The distraction was so great, that Hermione never noticed him pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom.  In fact, her back had barely touched the mattress before he continued his tender assault on her senses.  Several times she tried to say something, but each time she found herself hypnotized by his actions.  

 

His hands were all around her, all over her, they were in her hair, down her arms, over her breasts, gliding up her calf and then the finger tips began inching up the hem of her dress.  She lie powerless to stop him, even if she wanted to, and silently begging for more.  Then his lips were back at her ear and again, a whisper, “sit up for me.”  She seemed stunned by the request, but she did as asked the moment he released her.

 

Sliding behind her on the bed, he carefully lifted her hair to the side, finding the zipper on her dress and slowly brought it down.  He kissed his way down her back as he slipped the dress over her shoulders so that it pooled around her waist revealing a silky red bra.  “Lay down” he gently pressed a hand against her shoulder, protectively lowering her head as she sunk back into the duvet.

 

  _Oh, my.  Where did he learn to do this?_   

 

A moment later, he had climbed to the edge of the bed and pulled her dress down her hips, pausing when he noticed the red silk knickers that matched the bra and stretched smoothly across her swollen belly.  When she felt devoid of warmth, her eyes opened and found Ron was pulling off his shirt as he watched her.  His eyes never left her as he removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.  She closed her eyes, only for a moment, and found that his lips were trailing up her leg, kissing the inside slope of her knee and then followed her thigh, stopping midway.

 

Ron had never seen her naked since she began to really show and she was nervous as to what he would think.  Her relatively flat stomach, something she regarded as sexy, was now gone.  Her skin had begun to stretch to accommodate the new life inside of her and she somehow felt less attractive.

 

All of those fears evaporated as soon as his hands began to gently caress her tummy, sliding over the red satin and lace.  His murmurs of “beautiful” as he kissed her stomach warmed her to the core.  “Hello little one” he spoke against her stomach, still kissing his way over it as he carefully slid the fabric lower.  “I can’t wait to meet you, but right now I need to take care of your mummy.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile at his comments, but the smile quickly faded as he slid the knickers down, brushing her soft hips as they met the red dress on the chair.

 

The litany that followed nearly brought her to tears as he kissed his way down her neck.  “Marry me, love.”  Her collarbone and shoulder.  “I love you.”  She felt the front clasp snap on her bra, his hand brushing it aside with another, “beautiful.”  His mouth descended on her puckered nipple, his hands exploring the increased size that came with her pregnancy.  As a wet nipple plopped out of his mouth, he immediately devoured the other, slipping his tongue around it in circles as he sucked.

 

She felt him shift as he climbed between her legs, careful not to allow his weight to rest on her abdomen.  Soon, his kisses were worshiping her stomach.  “I want you, Hermione.”  Another kiss, followed by another whisper.  “Be my wife.”  The anticipation was driving her mad for she knew where this was heading and her tingling center was already coated in her juices.

 

He stroked a finger through her cream coated curls and settled in between her legs, his other hand carefully spreading her folds until he found her tiny nub of passion.  His tongue trailed up her slit, causing her to gasp out when it stroked the bottom of her clit.  His lips latched onto the bundle of nerves, sucking and stroking as she arched into his mouth.  Without word or warning, his fingers began to stroke below his mouth, pressing into her deeper with every pass and she began to ache with a desire to be filled.  The emptiness was killing her.

 

Ron hadn’t made love to Hermione that many times, but he was a careful study, paying close attention to the way that she responded to every touch and kiss.  He was already starting to recognize the way that Hermione got very silent when she started to slip deep into some fantasy.  Initially she was very vocal and wriggled her body about until Ron found just the right spot.  Then, she became still and quite silent as he continued his ministrations on her.  He could also sense when she was close, as she was at the moment.  

 

Her hips were pushing toward him and he finally slipped his two fingers inside of her, pumping slowly with her established rhythm.  His thumb and lips had been alternating work on her center, but Ron had decided he wanted to watch her this time and lifted his head, allowing his hands to finish the job.

 

She offered one small warning of the impending explosion.  “Yes!” and he felt her legs tense then she cried out, her walls tight around his fingers, his other hand pressing firmly against her, feeling the strong throbbing of her center as she climaxed.  Carefully, he withdrew his fingers and softly stroked his other finger down through the river of juice that was now flowing over her swollen lips.  She continued to convulse with several aftershocks until finally, her breathing returned to normal.  Ron had simply been watching all of this, amazed at how he could make her come apart like this.  He felt empowered, confident and yet, humbled by the sight of her warm body, bathed in the candlelight, covered in a subtle sheen of perspiration that made her skin simply sparkle.

 

He quickly cleaned his hands and slid up the bed, lying beside her, on his side, head propped on his hand.  A moment later, her eyes fluttered open and released a very contented sigh.

 

“Feel good, luv?” he asked with a devilish smile on his face.

 

She turned to look at him.  Her words were stern, but her expression told him she felt otherwise.  “You know it’s not fair for you to ask me such life altering questions when I’m in the throws of passion.”  The thought crossed her mind that maybe he really did want this and something prompted her to try and confirm her suspicions.  “I might just spurt out a ‘yes’ and then where would you be?”

 

“Well, technically, you did say yes, well more like screamed it, but that’s beside the point.  To answer your question, hopefully, I’d be married in about a month and happily planning for the arrival of our baby.”  She noticed that he replied without even a millisecond of hesitation.  He continued to just smile at her and she squinted, tipping her head to the side as she tried to decide if this man was the real deal.  She had known him for so long, but up until just a year ago, he was simply a boy she knew in school. Well, she should expound on that.  He was a cute, funny, brilliant boy that she knew at school who drove her mad and made her laugh and loved his family and displayed a depth of courage and commitment to his friends that was astounding.  So, when did he become the father of her child, a man ready to make a commitment to her, a husband?  She still couldn’t believe he was ready for that, despite what he said.  The scary thing was that she didn’t believe that she was ready for that, either.  Could she be a wife to this man?  A mother?  She was just eighteen!  Much too young, if you were to ask her parents or _his_ parents or anyone else for that matter.  A subtle roll in her tummy reminded her that she would have to grow up quickly in the months to come.

 

He must have sensed what she was thinking, for his hand had slid over to her stomach and was resting it against her.  “Did you feel it again?”

 

Obviously, he was hoping that he’d also feel the movement, but she knew that it was much too early for that.  She nodded, still watching him.  The question burning inside her was quickly answered when her eyes skimmed over his chest and stomach and found his cock still hard, his arousal very evident.  Maybe he wasn’t turned off by her changing body.  

 

Ron had been biding his time, waiting for her to feel ready to resume their evening.  He saw her stare at his still stiff member, but was trying to read her expression.  She appeared relaxed, even enticed by the ‘eye candy’ that was laying beside her, but still hesitant. 

 

“Is something wrong, Hermione?”  

 

He leaned in a bit closer and stroked the hair off of her temple, his other hand leaving her tummy and sliding up her side until his thumb began a leisurely stroll along the outside curve of her breast.

 

“No.  I was just thinking that I hope you’ll still feel this excited when I’m covered in stretch marks and my boobs get smaller again.”

 

Ah.  There it was.  Now he knew what was bothering her and he paused, trying to formulate his thoughts into the most supportive and loving sentence he could.  He wanted to just show her how he felt, because at this point in time, his cock was anxiously awaiting a dip in her warm and very wet depths and this thought alone had kept him incredibly stiff for the past couple of minutes.  However, he knew that Hermione required, no deserved, to hear this from him first.

 

“Hermione.  I love you and if you haven’t noticed, I’m completely in love with your body and I promise I will feel the same about you six months or sixty years from now.”  He had moved closer to her as he spoke until his lips met hers.  She kissed him back and he deepened it, his body now sensing that she was ready to continue.  He slid over her, being careful not to press on the baby.  His hands returned to her breasts, which, as she stated, seemed to have grown with her pregnancy.  They now filled his palms completely and he felt himself grow even harder as he fingered her taut nipples.

 

The relief of hearing him tell her that and the wonderful warmth that was flooding her senses brought her arousal back to full fire and she spread her legs for him, hoping to feel him fill her at any moment.  In fact, his hand left her chest and gripped himself, pushing the tip against her waiting lips and she nearly begged him to push.  However, suddenly he lifted himself up and gripped her hips.  

 

“Roll over” he commanded and started nudging her hips in the direction he wanted.  She turned and heard his next order.  “Get on your knees.”  He grabbed two pillows and slid them under her, giving support to her stomach and hips.  “I read that this is a good position for pregnant women.”  

 

“You read?”  She glanced over her shoulder.

 

Then she felt his knees press against her thighs, prying them open even more.

 

His hands caressed her raised bum before each took a firm grip on her hips and in one swift move, he sunk his purple cock into her soaking wet depths.  She couldn’t help but cryout as he filled her, his thickness forcing her to expand to accept him.  “Oh, god, you feel good” he panted.  “Is this okay?”

 

It wasn’t really words, but more like a moan filled nod that he got back.  They were still for a few seconds, she adjusting to his size and he enjoying the warmth around him, but then Ron began to piston himself in and out.  This angle allowed him to reach such depths that she felt his tip pressing against her cervix inside and it sent another wash of chills shooting deep within her.

 

The sound of his balls slapping against her filled the room, the flow of juices coating him and the sides of her thighs as he picked up speed.  He was driving into her with a frenzy that had her biting the pillow to keep from screaming.  Each thrust would send tingles racing through her and she wasn’t sure how much more of it she could take.  A terrifying thought crossed her mind.  Could this harm the baby?  He was so incredibly deep within her.  In spite of her moans, she was about to ask him to slow down when she heard and felt his release begin.  

 

Her walls were so tight around him and with each thrust he could feel his cock forcing her open and sliding through her path of silk.  Her bum was shaking, his balls slapping into her with each penetration and Ron finally couldn’t stand it any longer.  This orgasm began to build in his toes and climbed with amazing intensity, until he literally roared out with one final thrust.  His head fell back as his body jerked, spilling his seed into her in spasm after spasm until his legs would no longer hold him.  He nearly fell on top of her, but at the last second, he wrapped an arm around her mid-section and rolled them to the side, his cock still buried deep within her.

 

For nearly a minute, all he heard was the loud rush of his breath moving in and out, trying to reclaim his shattered mind from the intensity of their joining.  Eventually, her soft whimpers caught his attention and through several stuttered breaths, he tried to check on her condition.  When she didn’t answer, he became concerned and with as much care as possible, he slid free of her.

 

“Hermione?”  He gently pressed on her shoulder, attempting to get her to roll back toward him.  She only whimpered again and horrible thoughts began to race through his mind.  What had he done?  “Sweetheart, are you ok?  Did I hurt you?”  Her shoulder fell back against the bed and Ron was shocked to see her cheeks coated in tears.  “Oh, dear god.  What did I do?”  His eyes and hands were searching her body for any sign of damage, almost afraid to think he had done something internally that he would never forgive himself for.  Just when his panic was about to peak, she reached up and cupped his cheek.  “That was so intense.”  

 

He studied her, trying to ascertain if intense meant good or bad. “Yes, it was.  Are you alright?”  A smile broke through her tears.  “I’m exhausted, but yeah, it was good.”

 

“Oh, Hermione.  You scared me half to death!”  He reached his arms around her and pulled her close.  “I thought I had hurt you!”

 

Her hands began to trace lines across his back, offering comfort.  “No, you didn’t hurt me, but for a minute I did consider that it wasn’t good for the baby.  I was going to ask you to stop, but then, well…you came.”

 

“I’m sorry, luv.  You just felt so incredibly hot and the look of you…it just overtook me!  I don’t think I could have stopped even if I wanted to.”  He pulled back, but still held her close as he looked into her eyes.  “You don’t think I hurt the baby, do you?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.  I kind of prefer to be facing you, but that felt incredible.  I’m sure I wouldn’t feel this good, if you had done any harm.”

 

“Thank Merlin!”  He collapsed, his head falling into her shoulder.  She continued to rub his back and soon he snuggled down lower and wrapped his arm around her middle.

 

It wasn’t long before she heard the gentle snore that indicated he was asleep.  Hermione considered, with the way he was lying against her, this would be the way that she would hold his baby against her.  Stroking her hand through his hair, she felt another flutter and wondered if this little life would look like Ron.  She hoped so.

  


End file.
